Besar a un chico que fuma
by itzelloveless
Summary: Se conocían desde hacía un buen tiempo y su amistad parecía forzada, pero no era así, tenía un gran significado detrás y no fue hasta esa tarde que Zoro fue consiente de cuanto quería probar los labios de Sanji, ¿la razón? Quería simplemente saber cómo sería besar a un chico que fuma…o eso era lo que pensaba.
1. Recuerdos

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

La campana sonó, anunciando el tan ansiado fin de semana, todos estaban contentos de por fin tener unos días para "descansar"; Zoro se dirigía al gimnasio pues para él aun no terminaba el día, la práctica de Kendo le esperaba, su andar era despreocupado a pesar de que iba con retraso, cuando llego al gimnasio pudo ver que sus compañeros estaban listos para irse, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que los entrenamientos casi nunca eran cancelados, vio a Kuina, su mejor amiga alistar sus cosas para irse, se acercó a la chica y le pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué se van?

-Ah…Zoro, Hola, el sensei está un poco "indispuesto" si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

-Eh…no, no sé a qué te refieres, no entiendo tus "referencias extrañas"- contesto con su tono habitual de irritación

Kuina soltó un suspiro por la lentitud de su amigo- quiero decir que el sensei y el profesor Akagami tuvieron una muy pero muy buena reconciliación anoche, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Un leve rubor subió por el rostro de Zoro ahora sabia a que se refería su amiga- ¡Kuina! No deberías de decir esas cosas de los maestros

-Vaya que eres un despistado, todo el mundo aquí se ha dado cuenta de su relación, solo basta con verles el rostro de amor que se cargan esos dos, en fin…el punto es que nos dio el día libre- tomo su bolso de entrenamiento y se encamino hacia la salida, antes de salir se volvió hacia su amigo- ¿te vas?

-Eh…no yo me quedare un rato ejercitándome

-Eres un aburrido, solo piensas en entrenar- dijo haciendo un mohín

Zoro sonrió por la actitud infantil de su amiga, se despidió de ella y se fue hacia un extremo del gimnasio en donde se hallaban unas pequeñas pesas. Había pasado un rato cuando escucho las puertas del gimnasio abrirse, no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que un particular olor a tabaco llego a su olfato.

-Aquí estas, pensé que te habías ido como tus demás compañeros

-Ya vez que no, pero es inusual que estés por aquí a estas horas Sanji, ¿no tienes trabajo hoy?

\- No, el viejo me ha dado el día y pensé en hacer un maratón de películas con los chicos en mi casa ¿Qué dices?

-No sé, no tengo muchos ánimos

-Anda no seas aburrido

-No soy aburrido

\- ¿Irías si te digo que compre tu Sake favorito?

\- ¿Porque siempre utilizas esa artimaña?

-Porque sé cuánto amas el sake y que no puedes resistirte a una oferta como esta, entonces que dices ¿vienes?

Zoro lo pensó un instante, la oferta sonaba tentadora, pero…aun necesitaba perfeccionar algunas cosas de su nueva técnica si quería ganarle a Kuina y ser elegido como representante de la escuela en el concurso de kendo, aunque un poco de distracción no le haría del todo mal, además los maratones de películas en la casa de Sanji siempre eran divertidos.

-Está bien, solo si prometes que no me utilizaras para echar a los chicos de tu casa, como la última vez

Una sonrisa se estableció en el rostro de Sanji-Trato hecho

Pasaron unos minutos para que Zoro recogiera sus cosas y ambos se dirigieran a la entrada de la escuela, en donde sus amigos ya los esperaban, Luffy como siempre con su habitual buen humor y demasiada energía se encontraba junto a su novio Law, Nami tenía cara de querer asesinarlos por malgastar su "valioso tiempo", junto a ella se encontraban Usopp y Chopper bromeando, un poco más apartados estaban Robin y Franky envueltos en un ambiente muy "romántico", Luffy fue el primero en verlos y todos se aproximaron a ellos con entusiasmo. Una vez reunidos emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa del rubio que quedaba solo a unas cuadras de la escuela. Al llegar a la casa de Sanji, lo chicos se apoderaron de la sala, donde comenzaron a discutir sobre qué películas ver, mientras el rubio estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos y bebidas.

La tarde transcurría agradable y el maratón de Harry Potter era todo un éxito. Eran las 11 de la noche y los chicos satisfechos con el gran maratón que habían visto, pensaban que no existía mejor manera de comenzar el fin de semana que pasando tiempo con los amigos, aunque en el transcurso de las películas Zoro y Chopper se habían quedado dormidos.

-No tienen remedio- dijo Nami al verlos

-No puedes culparlos, ambos ponen demasiado entusiasmo en sus actividades, además de estudiar sobre manera- respondió Usopp

\- Es cierto Nami-san, el marimo ha estado entrenando hasta tarde para perfeccionar una técnica y Chopper ha estudiado como loco para tener los mejores resultados del siguiente examen- apoyo el rubio a su amigo de cabello negro

Nami no dijo más, pues sabía que era cierto lo dicho por sus amigos, se levantó del sillón en el cual se encontraba, se estiro un poco y finalmente dijo que ella se retiraba, pues su madre no estaría muy contenta si es que se retrasaba más y seguro recibía un castigo, aunque su hermana abogara por ella, Robin y Franky se ofrecieron a acompañarla, la chica acepto encantada, pues su madre consideraba a la morena como una figura de responsabilidad y si Robin la acompañaba posiblemente no sería castigada, al vivir en el mismo edificio que Sanji, Usopp, Law y Luffy solo se limitaron a despertar al chico de cabello castaño para llevarlo a su apartamento, cuando Chopper despertó, se despidieron de su amigo rubio no sin antes preguntar sobre el destino del peliverde.

-Sanji-kun ¿seguro que no quieres que despertemos a Zoro y lo llevemos a su casa?

-Está bien Nami-san sabes que cuando duerme no existe poder humano que lo despierte, le hablare a su padre y le diré que se quedara en mi casa, así que no te preocupes

-Está bien Sanji-kun, bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos

-Claro, nos vemos, que tengan una linda noche

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, recogió todo el desorden que había hecho Luffy; al ver tanto desastre y aun después de dos años se preguntaba ¿cómo es que Law aguantaba la hiperactividad de su novio?, esa era una excelente pregunta ya que el chico de ojeras era completamente opuesto a Luffy, quizá eso de que los "polos opuestos se atraen" era verdad; terminando de ordenar todo se dio un baño con la esperanza de que cuando terminara Zoro despertara para que pasara la noche en el cuarto de visitas, pero eso no sucedió.

Minutos después de ponerse la pijama, Sanji acondiciono un poco el sillón donde se encontraba el moreno y lo observo un momento…Zoro era muy atractivo debía de admitirlo, sus pendientes le daban un aire de chico malo y aunque no era completamente amable tenía una gran sinceridad, no temía decir las cosas que le desagradaban de los demás, era un gran chico, el mejor amigo de Luffy desde la primaria y aquel que ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, ¿Cómo fue que ese chico tan descuidado rompió las barreras de su corazón? no lo sabía, pero así era, desde hacía más de dos años, él había caído enamorado por ese chico de aspecto rudo.

Los recuerdos regresaron a él, claramente como si hubiesen pasado el día anterior, Zoro llego a la universidad una semana después del inicio de clases, era el chico nuevo, su padre se había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo y pronto el peliverde fue muy popular entre todas las chicas, aunque también llamo la atención de algunos chicos, Luffy no creía que su mejor amigo de infancia estuviera de vuelta después de tantos años fuera de su ciudad natal. Los días pasaron y Zoro había presentado su solicitud al club de kendo, después de reencontrarse con su mejor amiga Kuina, quien fuera su rival de habilidades desde hacía unos años, fue toda una sorpresa que entrara al club de kendo, pues el profesor Mihawk tenía una fama de ser exigente para con los que pretendían ser nuevos miembros del club. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegado del peliverde cuando Luffy, lo presento con sus amigos más cercanos de la universidad, los chicos le habían recibido como si le conocieran de años, aunque cierto rubio no se fiaba de él, algo en su mirada lo hacía sentirse inquieto, era como si aquel chico nuevo pudiese ver en su interior así que prefería guardar su distancia, total él estaba enamorado de una chica y su prioridad era conquistar a Violet, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, era muy linda pero todos los chicos que se le declaraban eran rechazados, corría el rumor de que aquella chica salía con un hombre mayor, pero el rubio no era desalentado por esos rumores y fue en una tarde de primavera cuando la chica lo había rechazado, que Sanji cruzo palabras con aquel chico nuevo por primera vez.

-Eres patético-había dicho Zoro

\- ¿Disculpa? - Sanji no creía lo que le había dicho el amigo de Luffy

\- Eres patético- repitió el peliverde; quedo en shock ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para decirle eso?, antes de poder responder de una manera mordaz, el moreno agrego- no quizá no seas patético, tal vez eres demasiado idiota, si eso es, un idiota que persigue hermosas mujeres, pero sabes no deberías gastar tu tiempo en mujeres que no valen la pena por muy hermosas que sean la mayoría solo busca romperte el corazón, además ¿no has visto que esa chica llevaba un collar de pareja?, eres demasiado despistado o solo querías omitir el hecho de que esa chica ya tiene a alguien especial. Sabes…cuando buscas a _esa_ persona especial no debes de guiarte por el físico, siempre tiene que existir una razón por la cual quieras estar a su lado o por la que aparece en tus pensamientos, no importa que sea un chico o una chica porque los estereotipos solo son basura, si es tu destinado nada te importara claro que eso no te obliga a esperarlo para siempre, puedes experimentar estar en relaciones, pero nunca sentirás la armonía perfecta hasta que estés con _esa_ persona, no te desanimes porque una chica te rechazo cejas de diana, existen miles de ellas y seguramente una te está buscando- una sonrisa sincera adornaba el rostro de Zoro, transmitiéndole tranquilidad, pero…¿Cómo aquel chico podría decir tales cosas, si parecía un imbécil?, y lo más importante ¿porque esa sonrisa le transmitía tranquilidad?, las respuestas no las tenía, pero desde ese día el rubio cambio su forma de ver a aquel chico peliverde, el paso del tiempo los llevó a convertirse en amigos muy cercanos, tan cercanos que…inevitablemente uno de ellos se enamoró del otro.

Su amistad era sincera, aunque todos pensaban que se llevaban mal por las continuas "peleas" que tenían, pero lo cierto era que ellos se llevaban bien y sus riñas solo eran como lo decía Nami "juegos de niños", cosas sin importancia, sonrió ante los recuerdos que aparecían es su mente. Tomo una manta y arropo con ella a Zoro, el moreno se movió un poco, nunca cambiaria, era tan descuidado, rudo, en ocasiones un patán, pero eso no le quitaba lo noble y lo leal que era con sus amigos, así era él y con todos sus defectos y virtudes Sanji lo quería, no querer no era la palabra adecuada, amar, lo era, Sanji amaba a Zoro y deseaba fervientemente ser correspondido, aunque dudaba que eso fuera posible.


	2. El mar en sus ojos

Capítulo 2: El mar en sus ojos.

_Todos tenemos un lugar que nos brinda calma, el mío sorpresivamente lo encontré en tus ojos, me recordaban el mar, tan calmado en ocasiones, pero tan turbio en otras, aunque siempre desprendiendo vitalidad. _

_Un año antes, casa de Roronoa Zoro._

-Zoro, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos- escucho decir a su amigo muy entusiasta

-No lo sé Luffy, sabes que nos soy muy bueno socializando con las personas, además me han aceptado en el club de Kendo, tengo que comenzar a pulir mis técnicas ahora que sé que Kuina también forma parte del equipo, no puedo perder otra vez contra ella

-Pero Zoro, necesitas distraerte un rato y mis amigos son geniales, sé que te agradaran- respondió con un tono infantil, ese que el peliverde sabia Luffy usaba para chantajear, soltó un leve suspiro antes de responder

-Tus chantajes podrán funcionar con tus hermanos, pero no conmigo, ya deberías de saberlo, además eh llegado a la segunda semana de clases, tengo que ponerme al corriente o mi padre se enfadara si comienzo mal en esta escuela

-Eso es cierto, tu padre da miedo cuando se enfada, que te parece si te ayudo a ponerte al corriente y la siguiente semana te los presento, ¿qué dices, es un trato?

Soltó un suspiro más, sabía que no había poder humano que persuadiera a Luffy de la idea de presentarlo con sus otros amigos, era inútil discutir con él porque de alguna manera siempre se salía con la suya, así que no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

-Está bien, es un trato

\- ¡Genial!, les diré que no hagan planes para la siguiente semana- recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amigo, tomo su móvil y tecleo rápidamente, mando los mensajes y comenzó a ayudar a Zoro

Luffy estuvo en su casa toda la tarde, le había ayudado a organizar los apuntes que tenía regados por todas partes, la tarde transcurrió como solía hacerlo cuando su amigo se encontraba cerca, entre risas y una que otra anécdota, siempre era divertido pasar tiempo con él, después de arreglar el desastre de apuntes, se la pasaron jugando y cuando el estómago del pelinegro delato su hambre, pidieron una pizza, estaban comiendo cuando el celular de Luffy comenzó a sonar, se sorprendió cuando su amigo dejo a un lado su rebanada de pizza, (pues la comida era lo más importante en su escala de prioridades) y vio con anhelo la pantalla del móvil, limpio sus manos y respondió tímidamente, algo extraño en él, ya que siempre irradiaba confianza.

-Hola Torao- le escucho decir, como se sentía un invasor de la privacidad se alejó de su amigo, para que pudiera hablar a gusto con "Torao".

Llevo los vasos a la cocina para servirlos de nuevo, estaba en ello cuando algo llamo su atención, en la calle se encontraban tres chicos aparentemente charlando, fuera de un restaurante, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio, recordaba vagamente verlo entrar por la parte de servicio, así que suponía era un empleado del lugar, mientras que los otros dos tenían cara de criminales, miro un poco la situación, parecía el inicio de una pelea, comenzó a estar expectante cuando el hombre frente al rubio soltó el primer golpe, se vio sorprendido cuando el chico lo esquivo con facilidad, para después dar una contundente patada que dejo inconsciente al sujeto, le vio cruzar unas palabras más con el otro hombre y entrar tranquilamente al restaurante, termino de llenar los vasos y regreso de nuevo con Luffy aun intrigado por lo que había visto minutos antes, ¿Cómo aquel chico tan delgado podía dar semejante golpe?, el chico rubio había llamado su atención y no descansaría hasta averiguar qué tipo de técnica había utilizado aquel chico, sabia lo extraño que podía sonar aquello, pero no podía dejar pasar ese hecho, siempre le habían dado curiosidad las técnicas que no entendía.

Cuando llego a la sala, su amigo recién había terminado su llamada, volteo a verlo con una sonrisa radiante, desbordaba tanta felicidad que inmediatamente supo que Torao, quien quiera que fuera, era muy especial para Luffy, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

-Zoro, además de mis amigos quiero que conozcas a alguien más- dijo con entusiasmo

-Seguro, es la persona con la que has hablado ¿cierto?

\- ¡Sí!, es Torao, sé que te agradara, además él es…es mi- susurro con timidez

-Es…tú… ¿es tu que Luffy?

-Bueno es que él, es mi novio- soltó sin más el pelinegro

-Espera, escuche bien, ¿acaso dijiste novio?, como en ¿masculino?

-Sí, dije novio, en masculino- respondió con firmeza

-Vaya, eso no lo vi venir, no me lo tomes a mal, pero pensé que jamás en la vida te ibas a enamorar

\- ¡Oye!, por quien me tomas, si puedo llegar a querer a alguien más aparte de la comida- un puchero se había formado en su cara

-Sinceramente, lo dudaba, hasta ahora claro está- soltó una leve risa- y cuál es el nombre del afortunado que se gastara una fortuna en comida, porque no creo que Torao sea su nombre, conociéndote tal vez tenga un nombre que no puedes pronunciar

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, me conoces muy bien, su nombre es Law, Trafalgar Law, se mundo a mi edificio hace como seis meses, vive con su tío, va en la misma universidad que nosotros y estudia medicina

-Mmmm, así que medico eh- levanto las cejas ocasionado que Luffy se sonrojara

-Sí, bueno…es muy agradable y solamente paso- fue su respuesta

-Ya veo, y como lo tomaron tus hermanos, ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

-Pues Ace aún le tiene un poco de resentimiento, porque dice que "pervirtió a su hermanito" y Sabo, lo tomo con calma, hasta me dijo que ya lo sospechaba y fue quien me ayudo con mi padre, el que aún no lo digiere es mi abuelo

-Imagino que fue duro para Garp-san enterarse de que su nieto favorito es gay

-Sí, algo así, aunque mi padre dice que pronto se le pasara

Pasaron un rato más platicando, Luffy le conto como es que había conocido a su novio y como había sido que surgió su romance, aparte de muchas otras cosas más, como que Ace también tenía novio y que su hermano Sabo había tenido un accidente el cual le dejo una cicatriz en el rostro, que desde su punto de vista se veía muy genial, además de otras cosas, hasta que sonó de nuevo su móvil y después de discutir con Ace por teléfono, le dijo que debía de irse, tomo su mochila, se despido de su amigo y prometió verlo en la escuela.

_Una semana después, jardín de la escuela Grand Line_

Con la ayuda de Luffy se había puesto al corriente con las clases y no eran tan malas como lo había pensado, debía de admitir que su amigo se había esforzado, y ahora solo faltaba completar su parte del trato, conocer a los amigos del pelinegro. Fue una tarde de viernes que los conoció, eran personas bastante agradables, rápidamente congenio con ellos, cosa que le sorprendió, en especial con Nami que a pesar de ser una codiciosa era bastante amable, después estaba la pareja de Robin y Franky, eran bastante peculiares los dos, ella por un lado era muy lista, parecía un poco fría, pero platicar con ella era agradable, era como una hermana mayor, su novio, el peliazul, tenía una personalidad bastante animada, un poco extravagante pero muy amable, era el complemento perfecto de la chica, si ella era la hermana mayor, Franky sin duda seria el hermano mayor, además era todo un prodigio en la construcción de cosas, por eso se llevaba de maravilla con Usopp, quien también gustaba de crear artefactos, además de contar historias alucinantes, no dudaba que algún día se dedicara a hacer libros para niños o ser guionista; Chopper, el más pequeño del grupo en estatura, era como ese hermano pequeño al que quieres estrujar siempre, su actitud condescendiente iba acorde con la carrera que estudiaba, medicina, él había sido una conexión importante entre Law y Luffy, le gustaba demasiado el algodón de azúcar y se ganó rápidamente su corazón, el novio de su mejor amigo, era completamente distinto a él, su personalidad era un tanto sombría, parecía arrogante, pero trataba a Luffy como si de un gran tesoro se tratase, eso fue lo único bueno que le encontraba a Trafalgar, bueno y que a su corta edad estaba a punto de recibir un premio en medicina, algo muy impresionante, solamente faltaba un tan Sanji, quien aún no había llegado a la pequeña reunión.

Una hora después, llego el ultimo amigo de Luffy, Sanji, se vio sorprendido al reconocerlo, era el chico del restaurante, unos centímetros más bajo que él, cabello rubio, cejas en forma de remolino y unos ojos azules que le causaron un sentimiento de calma, sin embargo el dueño no le veía con mucha confianza y sabía exactamente porque, durante muchos años se lo habían dicho, su mirada era demasiado penetrante, no existían emociones ocultas en ella, era como si mirara dentro de los demás, cosa que incomodaba a muchos y quizá esa era la razón por la cual el chico rubio no había cruzado palabra alguna con él, pero no lo presionaría, si es que estaban destinados a ser amigos, estaba seguro de que Sanji daría el primer paso.

El paso del tiempo había sido un buen aliado para Zoro, su amistad con Sanji, surgió de la manera más extraña posible y aunque no fue un muy buen comienzo se convirtió en una amistad realmente verdadera, pero el destino no tenía planeado una amistad para ellos dos. El primero en darse cuenta de que podía existir algo más entre ellos, que una simple amistad fue el peliverde, quien comenzó a sentirse de manera extraña con respecto al rubio, su pensamiento racional le decía que _esos_ sentimientos supondrían un obstáculo en su amistad, sería muy difícil ocultar sus sentimientos, pero nadie debía de saber que Sanji le gustaba, era por el bien de ambos, disimulaba muy bien delante de sus amigos, pero no lo suficiente, las chicas lo habían notado y se lo hicieron saber.

Fue una tarde de otoño después de clases cuando sus amigas lo habían acorralado, había pasado poco más de un año desde su llegada al instituto y ocho meses desde que su amistad con Sanji había comenzado.

-Entonces...-dijo Kuina bebiendo un poco de agua- ¿Que tan bueno es cocinando?

-Muy bueno, hasta pienso que podría tener su propio restaurante - respondió con entusiasmo, algo inusual en él

\- ¿De verdad?, y dime ¿es guapo? -había dicho Viví una chica de intercambio que se había hecho amiga de Nami, quien no conocía a Sanji

-Eso supongo- respondió con incomodidad, pues desde hacía unos días se sentía extraño cuando estaba cerca del rubio

\- ¿Cómo que supones? - Nami lo veía de una manera extraña

-Pues no soy una chica, no me fijo en esas cosa- su voz tenía un toque de enfado, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a pelear con la chica

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a calmarnos un poco- tranquilizo Vivi la ver las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban sus amigos- mejor platícame Zoro, ¿cómo es Sanji-san?

-Bueno él es muy amable, cocina muy bien, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, aunque con las chicas es muy caballeroso, tiene un gran talento para las técnicas de pelea que requieren patadas y…-su rostro se había iluminado al hablar del rubio, una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro- en resumidas cuentas, es un buen chico, pero con muy mala suerte para el amor

-Parece que son buenos amigos- reflexiono la chica de cabello azul- es más hasta parece que son algo más, te expresas de una manera tan linda de él que me es imposible no pensar en esa posibilidad- agrego repentinamente

\- ¡Es cierto!, yo también lo eh notado- se unió Kuina- solo basta con verlos para hacer esa suposición

\- ¡¿Pero, que están diciendo?!, él es solo un amigo- dijo con un leve rubor en su rostro

-No mientas Zoro, eh visto como miras a Sanji-kun, es claro que te gusta o te atrae al menos- intervino Nami con una voz firme

Su rostro se ruborizo aún más, algo muy inusual, miro con furia a Nami, pero bajo la mirada, era momento de admitir la verdad, le comenzaba a gustar Sanji, era algo nuevo porque nunca se había enamorado antes y escuchaba que las personas hablaban pestes del amor, siempre cuando las parejas terminaban escuchaba frases como, "es demasiado complicado" "siempre sales lastimado" "no es lo que parece" "terminas odiando al amor de tu vida" y él en definitiva no quería terminar de una mala manera con el rubio, pero era inútil esconder la verdad de una chica tan insistente como Nami, tomo una bocanada de aire para responder.

-Es cierto, me gusta Sanji, pero no quiero que él se entere, no por el momento, arruinaría nuestra amistad y eso sería bastante incómodo para todos, así que, por favor, ¿pueden guardar el secreto? - escucho a Nami suspirar, a Kuina soltar una breve risa y cuando vio a Vivi, esta tenía un brillo en los ojos un tanto escalofriante.

-Ah, sino queda otra alternativa- fue la respuesta de Nami

-Solo, lo hare si es que me prometes que desmentirás esos rumores que dicen que somos pareja- dijo Kuina

\- ¿Cuáles rumores?

\- ¿En qué mundo vives?, desde hace una semana se han hecho rumores de que tú y Kuina son pareja, solo porque los vieron salir juntos el otro día- intervino la pelinaranja

-Eh, ¿es que acaso nuestros compañeros no tienen una vida en la cual inmiscuirse en sus asuntos? - respondió con frustración Zoro- Esta bien, cuenta con que esta semana se acaban esos rumores Kuina y tu Vivi, ¿guardaras el secreto?

-Con una condición

\- ¿Qué condición?

-Que me dejes ayudarte a conquistar a Sanji-san, siempre quise ser el cupido de alguien, por favor- su cara, era como la de una niña pequeña rogando a sus padres por un caramelo

-Espera, yo nunca dije que quiero conquistar a Sanji, pero si esa es tu condición, acepto, aunque no garantizo que eso pase, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, está bien, pero yo sé que indudablemente terminaran juntos

-Sí, claro lo que digas

_Apartamento de Sanji_

Al día siguiente Zoro despertó desorientado y adolorido por la posición en la que había dormido, se estiro un poco y noto que estaba en casa de Sanji, seguramente se había quedado dormido de nuevo en el sofá, soltó un leve suspiro, ¿Porque siempre que se encontraba con ese rubio la relajación lo invadía?, la respuesta era la misma y como desde hacía un buen tiempo llego con suma rapidez, sus ojos, los ojos del chico eran de color azul y cada vez que los veía una agradable sensación de relajación invadía sus sentidos, además el rubio desbordaba tanta amabilidad que era imposible no sentirse relajado a su lado, podía ser él mismo, era casi igual que estar con Luffy, solo que un poco diferente, pues con su amigo de infancia el tiempo siempre pasaba rápido y divertido, pero con Sanji era totalmente diferente, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar sobre cualquier tema para poder escuchar su voz y admirar sus facciones, daba cualquier excusa para probar la deliciosa comida que preparaba, fingía no saber cómo cortar algunas verduras (cuando le ayudaba a cocinar) para que el rubio tomara sus manos y le enseñara a cortar "correctamente" sin saber que él sabía exactamente como cortarlas, pues siempre se la pasaba observándolo, ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?, ¿Por qué no podía apartar la vista de ese chico rubio? , las respuestas no las sabía con certeza o mas bien no quería admitirlas, al menos no delante de Sanji, pero lo cierto era que estaba enamorado, las únicas que sabían sobre ellos eran sus amigas y aunque sabía que podía confiar en ellas, temía que sus sentimientos algún día lo traicionaran.

Tomo su móvil 5:30am marcaba el reloj, era temprano y seguramente Sanji estaba durmiendo, se dirigió al cuarto del rubio, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y lo observo dormir, parecía una hermosa pintura, se veía tan calmado, delineo con la mirada el perfil del chico y se detuvo en sus labios, esos que desde hacía un buen tiempo robaban su atención, se preguntaba ¿cómo sería besar a Sanji?, ¿sus labios sabrían a tabaco?, ese habito del rubio seguía sin agradarle, no le gustaba que la gente fumara para "liberar el estrés", pero debía de admitir, cada vez que él fumaba se veía jodidamente atractivo, sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta el costado de la cama, se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de Sanji, sentía su respiración, estaba tan cerca de sus labios que, casi podía sentirlos, tan solo un poco más cerca, solo un poco más…


	3. Una estrategia para robarte un beso

Capítulo 3: Una estrategia para poder robarte un beso.

_Mis experiencias en el amor me han dejado un mal sabor de boca, posiblemente por eso fumo con frecuencia, para olvidar esos sin sabores, pero desde que te conocí algo cambio, el cigarrillo ya no sabe de la misma manera y ahora solamente me pregunto si tus labios, saben al sake que tanto te gusta, me gustaría averiguar, si con un solo beso ¿podrías enamorarte de mí? _

Se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió al rubio moverse y se apartó de él como si el contacto quemara, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, se recrimino, su autocontrol estaba fallando, sus sentimientos por Sanji eran cada vez más intensos, pero debía de alejarse, no quería que el rubio se hiciera ideas extrañas, el aun quería conservar su amistad, le dio una última mirada al chico que yacía en la cama y salió cuidadosamente del cuarto, debía meditar.

Volvió de nuevo a la sala, doblo las mantas y las apilo en un costado del sofá, miro su móvil nuevamente 6:15 am, una buena hora para meditar, salió al pequeño balcón que tenía el rubio en su apartamento, en medio del frio de la mañana se posición en flor de loto y comenzó a meditar, quizá de esa manera podría retener a sus sentimientos ese día.

El sonido de la puerta lo había despertado, pensó que quizá Zoro entro en su habitación para molestarlo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, estaba solo en su cuarto, aunque tenía una sensación de calidez, era una sensación conocida, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando reconoció que así se sentía cerca del peliverde, pero había algo más, sentía un leve cosquilleo en los labios, ese mismo cosquilleo que sintió cuando dio su primer beso hacía ya muchos años, no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación desde su primer amor, hasta que conoció a cierto chico de ojos negros. Toco sus labios, una imagen se formó en su mente, Zoro inclinándose para besarlo, como en los cuentos de hadas cuando el príncipe despierta a la princesa con un beso de amor, no eso era imposible, porque el moreno no estaba interesado en él, solamente era su amigo, quizá esa imagen era producto de un sueño, si eso debía ser, un lindo pero imposible sueño, se volvió hacia la pared y volvió a dormir.

Llevaba un buen rato intentando sacar las interrogantes de su mente, pero no podía hacerlo, el acontecimiento de hacía unos minutos atrás, aun perturbaba sus pensamientos, porque estaba tan cerca de besar a Sanji, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan lejos, ¿Qué habría pasado si el rubio despertaba y lo encontraba tan cerca de él?, ¿Cuál sería su excusa?, ¿Qué pensaría Sanji de él?, mil preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, aunque la respuesta la tenía bien presente "no quiero que Sanji se aleje de mi", comenzó a sentir menos frio el aire, símbolo de que pronto amanecería, soltó un suspiro, la meditación no había tenido el efecto deseado, lentamente abrió los ojos y admiro el paisaje que brindaba el amanecer.

La alarma sonó, quizá por quita vez, pero lo que él quería era seguir durmiendo, lo merecía, los dias anteriores habían sido de mucho estrés en el restaurante, además su fantasioso sueño le había costado unos minutos muy valiosos de descanso, la luz entraba por la ventana, ya había amanecido, su estómago pedía comida, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

\- ¿Sanji, estas despierto? -escucho decir a Zoro del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, acabo de despertar, puedes pasar- dijo acomodándose en la cama. La puerta se abrió levemente y pudo ver al moreno, tenía un aspecto calmado, aunque sus ojos delataban que en su interior se desataba una tormenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -cuestiono en cuanto entro el moreno a su habitación.

-El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde hace rato y alguien trajo un paquete para ti, dijo que era urgente, pero no quise despertarte, así que lo recibí por ti.

-Ya veo. Gracias, disculpa las molestias que te hice pasar.

-No te preocupes, no es molestia- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que lo es!, tu eres mi invitado.

-No lo es, además es lo menos que podía hacer después de haberme quedado a dormir en tu casa sin tu consentimiento.

-Nada de eso, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido- un ligero sonrojo asomaba en su rostro, aparto las sabanas y se estiro, miro a Zoro- y entonces que es lo que te gustaría desayunar.

-Sabes que lo que cocines estará bien, me encanta tu comida.

-Muy bien, entonces, vayamos a la cocina.

El rubio preparo los alimentos, mientras el peliverde ponía la mesa. El desayuno transcurría con calma y ellos comenzaron a hablar de mil temas (como siempre solían hacerlo), hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, Sanji se levantó de la mesa para atender.

\- ¿Vinsmoke Sanji?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Esto es para usted, firme aquí.

Tomo el paquete, firmo, agradeció a el repartidor y cerró la puerta, miraba el remitente cuando su expresión se descompuso.

\- ¿Estas bien? -cuestiono el moreno al ver que Sanji no se movía, ni apartaba la mirada de donde suponía venia el remitente de aquel paquete. Se levantó de la mesa y se aproximó al rubio.

-Sanji, ¿qué pasa? -intento de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tomo su hombro y lo movió ligeramente, el rubio reacciono.

-No pasa nada- contesto, intentando sonar relajado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de esta persona- dijo mientras levantaba el paquete- me sorprendí, es todo, no te preocupes, ¿terminamos de desayunar?

-Está bien.

Se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el pequeño comedor, continuaron con su inconcluso desayuno, pero Sanji estaba distraído, su vista no se apartaba de la pequeña sala donde residía la entrega. Terminados sus alimentos el moreno se ofreció a lavar los platos, el rubio se había negado, pero Zoro lo había convencido, "_es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que tu preparaste el desayuno, además sé que te carcome la duda sobre el paquete que recibiste, anda ve y ábrelo, antes de que la duda te mate_", le había dicho convenciendo al chico.

Volvió a la sala y vio el paquete que había recibido, una caja bastante amplia, pero muy delgada, además encontró otra caja un poco más pequeña, era lo que había recibido Zoro, miro el remitente y sus alarmas se encendieron ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, ¿desde cuándo le enviaban cosas a él, _esas_ personas?, impaciente abrió la caja más grande, dentro encontró una tarjeta y un traje de gala, eso lo había descolocado ¿Por qué le habían enviado un traje?, tomo la tarjeta y comenzó leerla.

_Vinsmoke Sanji. _

_Esta cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de aniversario de los laboratorios Germa 66, donde se celebrará la fusión de la empresa con la corporación Big Mom. El evento se llevará a cabo en el salón Los emperadores del mar, el día viernes 21 de noviembre, a las 18:00 hrs. _

_Esperando su asistencia, se despide cordialmente de usted._

_La presidencia de los Laboratorios Germa 66._

Cuando termino de leer la invitación, mil preguntas asaltaban su cabeza como ¿Por qué lo invitaban?, ¿Cuándo habían conseguido su dirección? y lo más importante ¿Por qué su familia pensaba que él asistiría, después de todo lo que le habían hecho?, con esas preguntas rondando su mente abrió el segundo paquete en donde encontró las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

_Sanji. _

_Seguramente ya has recibido la invitación del evento y como has supuesto no es de muy buena fe, padre ha acordado con la presidenta de la corporación Big Mom un compromiso para que pueda consolidarse la fusión de ambas empresas, te han elegido a ti como "representante" del Germa 66, la fiesta a parte de celebrar el aniversario de la empresa también será una especie de fiesta de compromiso, quisiera decirte que desistas de asistir, pero debes hacerlo, padre te ha vigilado, ya sabe que estas con el tío Zeff y que trabajas con él en su restaurante, ha dado la orden de quemarlo si no asistes al evento._

_Lo siento Sanji, siento que te eh fallado como hermana mayor, por mi culpa ahora estas contra la espada y la pared, aunque también le eh fallado a mamá, le prometí antes de su muerte que te apoyaría en todas tus decisiones y que me aseguraría de que encontraras a tu alma gemela, que no pasarías lo mismo que ella, un matrimonio arreglado fue lo peor que le paso y aunque amo a padre, sus primeros años fueron un infierno, no quiero que eso te pase._

_Creo que lo único que haría desistir a padre de esta idea del matrimonio seria que le dieras que eres gay o que ya tienes pareja, eso le enfadaría muchísimo, más la primera opción, te negaría como hijo y eso arreglaría todo sin temor a que le pase algo al tío, en fin, sabes que algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo ¿cierto?, espero que puedas resolver este imprevisto en menos de una semana, te deseo mucha suerte._

_Te quiere. _

_Reiju._

_Posdata: En la caja encontraras un móvil, mi numero ya está grabado, además lo han configurado para que no se pueda rastrear, (así te encontró padre), llámame si quieres que te ayude, aunque supongo que lo consultaras con tus amigos, de verdad espero que puedas encontrar una solución antes de que vivas atado a una persona a quien ni siquiera conoces._

Dejo de la pequeña carta de su hermana a un lado de la invitación, ahora todo estaba claro, su padre lo había ofrecido como valor de cambio porque no podía permitir que sus "perfectos" hijos, se casaran tan pronto, le sorprendía que su hermana aun estuviera soltera, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que las ambiciones de su padre dejaran pasar la oportunidad para comprometer también a Reiju, el sonido de algo rompiéndose en la cocina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien Zoro? -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Cuando entro pudo ver al moreno recogiendo los pedazos de una taza rota.

-Sí, solamente me hice un pequeño corte mientras recogía este desastre- respondió mostrándole una cortada en su mano.

-No tienes remedio, ¿Qué intentabas hacer? -reprendió el rubio.

-No quería tardarme en poner una cosa a la vez, así que decidí poner todos los utensilios en una mano mientras con la otra los ponía en su lugar, pero se me ha resbalado la taza. Lo siento no quise asustarte.

-No importa, déjame ver tu herida.

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto.

-Claro que lo es, tenemos que desinfectarla y ponerte una curación para que sane correctamente, no queras otra cicatriz- replico el rubio mientras señalaba la pequeña marca rosada que asomaba por el cuello de la playera blanca que tenía puesta Zoro.

-Está bien.

Fue por el botiquín que se encontraba en el baño, mientras Zoro espero en la sala a que el rubio volviera, de reojo pudo ver la invitación de la celebración y la carta de Reiju, esperaba que esas hojas no presentaran un problema para el chico de ojos azules, pues cada vez que recibía algo relacionado a su familia, Sanji se comportaba de manera extraña. Cuando el rubio volvió, curo la herida del moreno, una vez puesta la curación el peliverde dijo.

-No puede evitar notar que recibiste una carta de Reiju.

-Sí, aunque también recibí una invitación para celebrar el aniversario del Germa 66- respondió cabizbajo.

\- ¿De verdad?, ¿Por qué?

-Veras, Reiju dice que mi padre ha arreglado un matrimonio para que se consolide la fusión con la corporación Big Mom- comenzó el rubio- yo seré el representante de los laboratorios- soltó sin más el chico.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre Zoro, eso significaba que Sanji se iba a casar con una chica y no cualquier chica, se casaría una de las chicas más ricas de la ciudad, además era muy linda, inconscientemente dijo su nombre en voz alta.

-Charlotte Pudding ¿eh?

\- ¿Qué? -respondió, no entendiendo a que venía el nombre de la chica más codiciada de la ciudad.

-Nada. Solo pensé que tal vez tu prometida es Charlotte Pudding, porque tiene casi la misma edad que nosotros y es una de las hijas adoptivas de la presidenta de la corporación Big Mom- comento atropellando sus palabras.

-La verdad no lo sé, mi hermana fue lo más breve y concisa posible pero no menciono el nombre de la chica.

\- ¿y qué piensas hacer?, ¿aceptaras casarte? –interrogo, deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-No lo sé- contesto, después como si analizara el asunto agrego- antes de cualquier cosa necesito una opinión de los chicos.

Una sonrisa afloro en el rostro de Zoro, eso quería decir que Sanji tenía planeado algo que lo libraría de aquel asunto. Pusieron manos a la obra, llamaron a sus amigos y pasados unos minutos estos ya estaban en la casa del rubio. La primera en cuestionar la improvisada reunión fue Nami.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sanji-kun?, tu mensaje decía que era urgente que nos reuniéramos todos, ¿paso algo malo?

-Si Nami-san, ocurre que estoy comprometido- soltó sin más el rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- fue la respuesta al uní solo de sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo? -comenzó Nami.

\- ¿Cuándo? -siguió Usopp.

\- ¿Quién? - finalizo Robin.

-O al menos lo estaré, si no hago algo- continuo el rubio, como si no hubiera escuchado las preguntas de sus amigos- hoy recibí dos paquetes, uno de ellos es una invitación a el aniversario de la empresa de mi padre, me resulto extraño que después de tantos años me buscaran nuevamente, mil preguntas se formulaban en mi mente y la respuesta venia en el otro paquete, recibí un teléfono celular y una carta de Reiju, me dijo que mi padre ha pactado un matrimonio para que se realice la fusión de ambas empresas.

-Entonces ¿será un matrimonio arreglado? –comento Franky.

-Sí, pero soy muy joven para casarme, además no me gustaría un matrimonio arreglado, mi vida sería demasiado infeliz, aunque mi hermana me dijo que posiblemente la única forma en que mi padre desista de la idea del compromiso es inventarme una relación.

-Por eso nos llamaste, quieres que te ayudemos a crear una relación falsa ¿cierto? –concluyo Robin.

-Así es Robin-chan, ustedes son mis amigos y confió en que alguno pueda fingir ser mi pareja por un par de dias, solo para que mi padre cancele el compromiso, ¡por favor! -rogo el rubio.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -grito entusiasta Vivi, siendo secundada por un asentimiento de los demás.

Sanji sonrió a sus amigos agradecido.

-Vemos entonces, quien será la pareja perfecta para Sanji-san- comenzó la chica de cabello azul.

-Que tal Robin, impresionaría a su padre- propuso Nami.

-Por mí, no habrá problema- contesto la chica.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –intervino un molesto Franky- además ella tiene un concurso fuera de la ciudad el fin de semana.

-Cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- se disculpó la pelinegra.

-Que tal Usopp- propuso chopper.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, además él ha estado coqueteando con Kaya-san y han salido ya en varias revistas- respondió Vivi, mostrando una de ellas con las fotos de los mencionados.

-Si tu hermana dijo que tu padre prácticamente te desheredaría por salir con un chico- comenzó Law- porque no finges una relación con ¿Zoro-ya?

Se hizo el silencio un momento, mientras analizaban lo dicho por el chico de ojeras, claramente era una buena estrategia, quien mejor que el peliverde para estar en una relación falsa con el rubio, ambos se llevaban de maravilla y no levantarían muchas sospechas si de repente comenzaran a salir, sería bastante normal que dos amigos tan unidos como ellos entablaran un romance. Un grito lleno de emoción los distrajo de sus conclusiones.

\- ¡Es una excelente idea! –apoyo Vivi.

-Pero, ¿Porque no Luffy? –intervino inocente Chopper.

-Porque es mi novio- dijo autoritario el pelinegro- además si han estado vigilando a Sanji-ya, seguramente ya tienen esa información.

-Law tiene razón, deben de tener vigilado a Sanji-kun, entonces lo más acertado es que finjamos que hoy ha sido el día en que nos han revelado su relación- comento la pelinaranja mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Entonces solamente falta la aprobación de las dos partes- señalo Usopp.

-Cierto, ¿está bien que Zoro sea tu novio falso? -cuestiono Luffy al rubio, hablando por primera vez.

-Sí, Zoro no tiene inconveniente- bajo la mirada y froto sus manos con nerviosismo.

Todos voltearon a ver al peliverde expectantes.

-Será un placer ser tu novio falso- contesto con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro.

\- ¡Excelente! -grito Luffy- festejemos a la feliz pareja.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a planear una pequeña fiesta.

Sanji se apartó de sus amigos, una sonrisa boba iluminaba su rostro, esa había resultado una buena estrategia, sus amigos habían llegado a la conclusión adecuada proponer al moreno para el papel de novio, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él llevara a cabo su propio plan, ahora nada podría interponerse, nada podía fallar, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podría besar a Zoro.


	4. Un sentimiento correspondido

Capítulo 4: Un sentimiento correspondido.

_El amor ya te escogió y tú tienes que dejarte llevar. Luego se acaba y cuando pierdes el miedo vuelve a empezar. _

_-Julio Cortázar._

Los dias pasaban presurosos y la fiesta estaba cada vez más cerca, eso le asustaba un poco, puesto que vería nuevamente a sus hermanos a los cuales no tenia en muy buena estima, y ni hablar de su padre; sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, los recuerdos de su infancia se abalanzaban en su mente con la intención de atormentarlo, una cálida mano, tomo la suya, sacándolo de sus recuerdos, miro la mano que sostenía la suya, su vista fue avanzando.

-Zoro- dijo apenas en un susurro.

\- ¿Estas bien? -cuestiono en cuanto el rubio le vio.

-Yo, eh si, solo un poco nervioso porque se acerca la fiesta es todo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Se acercó un poco más y lo abrazo gentilmente, un estremecimiento recorrió a Sanji cuando el peliverde susurro en su oído.

-Tu novio, no dejara que nada malo te pase.

Un leve asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que Zoro consiguió de parte del rubio, además de un ligero sonrojo que lo dejo satisfecho, deposito un beso en su frente tratando de confortándolo, se había separado unos centímetros, sus miradas se cruzaron y la promesa de un beso estaba presente, era tan palpable, solo unos centímetros los separaban de esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar, comenzaron a reducir la distancia que los separaba, ambos ansiaban ese beso, podían sentir la respiración del contrario, cerraron los ojos a la par, sentían el rose de sus labios.

\- ¡Zoro!, ¡Sanji! -escucharon gritar a todo pulmón a Luffy.

La atmosfera que los envolvía se rompió, habían vuelto a la realidad, ambos se separaron un poco incomodos, Sanji suspiro pesadamente, ahí estaba de nuevo, desde que Zoro y él eran "novios", no se habían besado ni una vez, tal parecía que el mundo conspiraba en su contra porque siempre sucedía algo que impedía su ansiado beso, ahora el causante había sido Luffy, quien se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Por fin los encuentro- jadeo el chico pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -cuestiono el rubio.

-Te vinieron a buscar- informo, cuando recupero el aliento.

\- ¿A mí?, ¿Quién? -interrogo a su amigo.

-No lo sé, pero parece alguien importante, ha llegado en una limusina.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando un hombre, (evidentemente un guardaespaldas) se dirigió hasta él.

\- ¿Vinsmoke Sanji?

-Así es.

El hombre se apartó y detrás suyo apareció una chica de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, las miradas se postraron en ella, pronto los susurros comenzaron a sonar, ella era la hija de la mujer más poderosa de la ciudad, era la hija de Charlotte Linlin, la chica más rica y codiciada de la ciudad, con la que se suponía debía de contraer nupcias.

-Charlotte Pudding- escucho decir a alguien de la multitud que se había formado a la llegada de la chica.

\- ¿Eres tu Sanji-san? –cuestiono la castaña.

El rubio dio un asentimiento como respuesta, para después acercarse y hacer gala de sus modales, tomo la mano de la chica, la beso.

-Vinsmoke Sanji, mi lady- soltó su mano suavemente.

Ella sonrió encantada con el rubio, no podía apartar la mirada del chico, hasta que alguien invadió el espacio personal del de ojos azules, era un moreno con expresión seria, bastante bien parecido debía de admitir, tomo a Sanji por la cintura y lo acerco a él.

-Espero no ser irrespetuoso, pero ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en una escuela como esta? -cuestiono Zoro con un tono firme, pero cortes.

La chica dirigió por primera vez su atención al chico.

-No lo eres, descuida. Solamente quería conocer al chico con el que me comprometeré el viernes, sentía curiosidad, su padre no hablo mucho de él y quise venir personalmente a ver de qué clase de chico se trataba.

Ambos se miraron, compartiendo la misma idea, decirle a la chica que su compromiso no podía ser posible porque ellos estaban juntos, fue el rubio el que tomo la iniciativa.

-Pudding-san, necesito decirte algo- comenzó el rubio.

Zoro observo que todos los miraban expectantes, a la espera de algún drama amoroso, interrumpió al rubio antes de ser un espectáculo para sus compañeros.

-Sanji, es mejor que hablemos con ella en privado- dijo, haciendo referencia a la multitud que los rodeaba, el chico comprendió.

-Cierto, es mejor que hablemos esto en un sitio más privado, si gustas podemos continuar en mi apartamento, está a solo unas calles de la escuela- señalo cortésmente hacia la chica.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente con ello Sanji-san- respondió ella con amabilidad.

Ambos dieron un leve asentimiento y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento del rubio, durante el trayecto, los chicos compartieron un par de susurros.

_-Crees que ella desista de la idea del matrimonio- decía un Sanji angustiado._

_-Espero que sí, aunque de no ser así, tu novio no permitirá tal cosa- contesto un Zoro lleno de tranquilidad, que le transmitió confianza. _

Cuando llegaron al departamento del rubio, este se dispuso a ofrecer bebidas a sus invitados, se retiró a la cocina dejando solos a Zoro y Pudding en la sala, la chica había ordenado a su guardaespaldas que esperara fuera, para que existiera "más comodidad" entre ellos, cosa que no estaba sintiendo el moreno, pues la castaña le miraba con desdén.

-Así que…-comenzó la chica con un tono de superioridad- ¿eres la pareja de Sanji-san?

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

\- ¿Yo?, claro que no- respondió sarcástica- solamente me sorprende que él se conforme contigo- añadió con desprecio- no son de la misma clase.

-Eso no le importa a Sanji.

-Debería, es como si él fuera un príncipe y tu un simple plebeyo.

La respuesta de la castaña hizo sentir incomodo a Zoro, pues muchas veces se había planteado ese mismo panorama, pero confiaba en que, si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Sanji, este los correspondería, miro desafiante a Pudding, no lo intimidaría una chica mimada. Su respuesta mordaz se vio interrumpida por la llegada del rubio.

-Listo, espero que te guste la bebida Pudding-san.

Ella tomo el vaso que le extendía el chico y dio un sorbo de su contenido.

-Sabe delicioso Sanji-san.

El rubio sonrió como respuesta y le extendió su vaso a Zoro, el moreno tomo delicadamente el vaso, paso sutilmente su mano sobre la contraria que sostenía el vaso, en una tierna caricia, le sonrió al rubio. Sanji no esperaba esa acción, un rubor subió a sus mejillas, dejo la bandeja en la que había traído las bebidas en la mesa de centro y tomo asiento al lado del moreno.

-Entonces- comenzó la chica, rompiendo el silencio- ¿qué es eso que necesitas decirme?

Un sentimiento de nerviosismo invadió a Sanji, ¿Cómo le diría a la chica?, tomo una bocanada de aire, iba a contestar, cuando Zoro le arrebato las palabras de la boca.

-Tal vez no lo abras notado Pudding-san, pero Sanji y yo tenemos una relación- expresó el moreno con serenidad.

La chica parecía sorprendida, aunque Zoro estaba seguro de que estaba actuando, su expresión había decaído.

-Entiendo- susurro con tono comprensivo.

-Lamento que te enteraras de esta manera Pudding-chan, pero es cierto, tengo una relación con Zoro, nos queremos mucho pero mi padre aún no sabe que tengo pareja y posiblemente por eso había arreglado nuestro matrimonio- se excusó el rubio a la espera de una respuesta.

-No te preocupes Sanji-san, a decir verdad, me alegra que me digas esto- respondió la chica con alivio- mamá, me dijo que tendría que contraer matrimonio, porque era conveniente para la corporación, pero yo no me siento lista, aunque no podía replicar nada contra su voluntad, pero ahora que me has dicho esto, me has dado esperanzas, mamá no me obligara a casarme si el novio ya está en una relación, seria deshonroso para ella, entonces podre marcharme- decía la castaña con euforia.

\- ¿Marcharte? –cuestiono el moreno.

-Sí, marcharme, eh querido ser una chef, experta en repostería desde hace mucho tiempo, pero madre no me lo ha permitido, aunque ahora si finjo decepción, ella me enviara a estudiar lejos, puede que no lo parezca, pero ella valora mucho a la familia.

\- ¿Entonces no estas enfadada Pudding-chan?

-Para nada Sanji-san- sonrió cálidamente la chica- al contrario, estoy agradecida de que me lo hayan dicho.

-Bueno, tal parece que nuestra relación también te beneficia- señalo Zoro. La castaña asintió.

-Aunque tendremos que seguir con la farsa del matrimonio, hasta el día de la fiesta- razono la chica, mirando a ambos chicos que la animaban a continuar- mamá adora las fiestas, además será más conveniente para nosotros continuar así, entonces el día de la fiesta, ustedes revelaran su relación, mamá se sentirá decepcionada, y yo tendré las maletas hechas para poder irme a estudiar, el único desperfecto del plan es que tal vez ya no se firme el convenio con los laboratorios de tu padre.

-Eso no importa, mi hermana Reiju sabrá que hacer.

-Entonces se ha decidido, nos veremos el viernes- había dicho la chica, mientras se incorporaba.

La acompañaron a la puerta, donde a manera de despedida beso las mejillas de ambos chicos, deteniéndose un instante con Zoro.

-Sí no estuviera convencida de que Sanji-san te quiere, no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de conquistarlo, cuídalo mucho- le susurro quedamente.

Después de cerrar la puerta, el rubio soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

-No puedo creer que Pudding-chan, también quería desistir del matrimonio.

-Sí, ha sido conveniente para nosotros, aunque esa chica me dio mala espina.

-Zoro, a ti todo el mundo te causa desconfianza- señalo el rubio.

-No todo el mundo- respondió, mientras se aproximaba a él y tomaba su mano.

\- ¿Enserio? –cuestiono nervioso, al sentir la proximidad del chico.

-Si- fue la respuesta del moreno.

De nuevo la distancia que los separaba era muy poca, nuevamente la promesa de un beso estaba al alcance, sus miradas se encontraron, hipnóticas a la percepción del contario, cortaron la distancia lentamente, cerraron los ojos nuevamente a la par, como si sus acciones estuvieran sincronizas, sus labios se rozaron, presionándose con delicadeza, ahí estaba por fin, su primer beso. Zoro se separó con lentitud, abrió los ojos, miro los profundos ojos azules de Sanji, estaba decidido, era el momento de declararse.

-Sanji yo…-quiso comenzar, pero un dedo de poso en sus labios.

-Shh, no digas nada, solo escucha- dijo el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento.

El nerviosismo estaba presente, pero ese beso tan casto de hacía unos segundos había bastado para que se armara de valor y confesara sus sentimientos, con ese sencillo beso había confirmado que no le era indiferente a Zoro, tomo una bocanada de aire, era ahora o nunca.

-Zoro, sé que nuestros inicios no fueron los mejores, inclusive recuerdo que en algún momento te deteste, pero no lo malinterpretes, lo hacía porque eras tan franco que me costaba trabajo tratarte, tu personalidad siempre ha sido tan despreocupada, aunque en los momentos importantes tienes un porte que hace que todos te respeten, ¿Cómo puedes ser tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?, ¿Cómo fue que me enamore de ti?- dijo mientras bajaba la vista- no lo sé, esa es la respuesta de ambas preguntas, pero lo que si se es que me gustas, desde hace un tiempo y deseo que aceptes mis sentimientos.

Hubo un silencio, que pareció eterno, el rubio comenzó a angustiarse ¿y si Zoro no sentía lo mismo que el?, antes de que su mente pudiera formular las preguntas, sintió que levantaban su rostro, abrió los ojos, ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado. La mirada que le brindo el moreno fue suficiente para que su corazón se disparara.

-Claro que acepto tus sentimientos Sanji- expresó con una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿De verdad? –cuestiono, no creyendo del todo la situación.

-Si- afirmo el moreno, después agrego- en realidad, estaba a punto de confesarme cuando me interrumpiste.

Ya no recibió una respuesta, solamente sintió al rubio aferrarse a él en un abrazo, lo estrecho un poco más cerca y se dejó caer completamente en el sofá que ambos estaban ocupando, así abrazados, sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos podía borrar la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba sus rostros, ni la dicha de saberse correspondidos.

_Dias después, fiesta del Germa 66._

Sanji extendió la invitación al hombre que custodiaba la entrada, después de examinarla cuidadosamente, este les cedió el paso al lujoso salón, donde tenía lugar la fiesta. Iban tomados de la mano y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para cierta mujer pelirosa, que se aproximó a ellos en cuanto les vio ingresar al salón.

-Sanji, has llegado- saludo animadamente la mujer.

-Hola Reiju, no sé si recuerdes a Zoro, él es mi novio- dijo mientras señalaba al chico.

-Con que tu novio ¿eh? - respondió ella- hace ya mucho tiempo que no te veo Zoro, ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar, a decir verdad, me sorprende que aún no haya llegado a la fiesta.

Sanji se descoloco por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación ¿acaso su hermana ya conocía a Zoro?, la duda se vio reflejada en su rostro, por lo que la chica reprendió al moreno.

-No se lo has dicho ¿cierto?

El aludido levanto los hombros, para después decir.

-No eh tenido la oportunidad de decirle.

\- ¿Decirme que? –cuestiono el rubio con irritación.

-Oh Sanji, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de que tu novio es el hijo del hombre con la cadena de dojos más grande del mundo, es muy amigo de padre.

Sanji miro a su hermana con un poco de desconfianza, volteo a ver a Zoro para que confirmara lo dicho por la pelirosa.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

-Reiju-san exagera un poco, no es la más grande, pero si es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Que soy hijo de un magnate?

El rubio asintió.

-Mi padre, siempre ha dicho que la humildad es el arma más poderosa y que alardear de tu posición social no es algo que hace un hombre, además estoy independizándome, no vi necesario mencionar a mi padre.

El enfado se desvaneció y volvió a tomar su mano. Pronto se vieron enfrascados los tres en una amena conversación, donde Reiju y Zoro, le contaron como fue que se conocieron, compartieron anécdotas, risas y fueron avanzando en temas de conversación hasta llegar a la fiesta.

-Dime Reiju, crees que Judge, desista de la idea del matrimonio cuando me vea con Zoro- comento el rubio.

-Espero que así sea Sanji- sonrió condescendiente la chica.

Iba a responder cuando una voz irrumpió.

\- ¡¿Sanji?! –cuestionó un hombre de cabello pelirrojo.

-Ichiji- pronuncio el rubio a manera de saludo.

-Esa no es la forma de dirigirte a tu hermano mayor Sanji- señalo con desdén el chico.

-La única hermana mayor que tengo es Reiju, no te debo respeto a ti ni a nadie- replico con firmeza.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso- intervino un chico de cabello azul.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Niji- dijo con desprecio el rubio.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, el amable Sanji, ha dejado de ser amable- se sumó a la conversación un peliverde.

-No estoy para tus burlas Yonji- se defendió una vez más.

El ambiente se tornó hostil a la llegada de los hermanos de Sanji, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear.

-Es suficiente de sus juegos de niños- intervino un hombre de cabello rubio.

-Pero padre- replico Yonji.

-Dije que fue suficiente, su hermano, está aquí para cerrar un trato y no dejare que ustedes arruinen su humor con sus juegos- contesto el hombre con firmeza.

-Lo sentimos padre- señalo Ichiji.

-Eres tan frio como recordaba Judge- comento el rubio en cuanto el hombre volteo a verlo.

-Y tu tan insolente como siempre Sanji.

-No es insolencia, tan solo me sorprende que aún me consideres tu hijo, después de la muerte de madre.

-Aunque seas una falla sigues siendo parte de la familia.

-No soy una falla Judge, que mis hermanos tengan ciertas habilidades y yo no, no me hace una falla.

El ambiente se tensó, a la espera de una pelea entre padre e hijo, pero eso no ocurrió, pues Zoro que se había mantenido al margen irrumpió en la discusión.

-Cálmate Sanji- le dijo tocando su hombro, el efecto fue instantáneo pues el rubio se tranquilizó.

Por primera vez el hombre reparo en el chico, reconociéndolo.

-Roronoa Zoro.

-Vinsmoke-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muchacho, cuanto tiempo sin verte- pronuncio el hombre con felicidad- mírate cómo has crecido.

El ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, Sanji se vio sorprendido al ver que su padre saludaba y se dirigía con tanta familiaridad a Zoro, aunque eso le molestaba al mismo tiempo le daba esperanzas de que su padre tomaría mejor la noticia de que ellos eran pareja. La conversación entre su padre y su novio había avanzado al punto donde el moreno pido charlar a solas con él, sin replica alguna el hombre acepto, Zoro le dirigió una sonrisa llena de confianza al rubio, parecía decir "todo saldrá bien tranquilo". Sanji confió en que así seria.

Los minutos parecían avanzar lentamente, su padre y Zoro no habían vuelto, eso comenzaba a inquietarle ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaban?, Reiju se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo Sanji, Zoro es del agrado de padre, las cosas deben ir bien, si no padre ya estaría aquí ofreciéndote en matrimonio.

Una sonrisa y un asentimiento, fue toda la respuesta que recibió la chica.

La inquietud que sentía el rubio se esfumo cunado vio salir a ambos hombres, el moreno tenía una sonrisa radiante, símbolo de que toda había salido como él esperaba; minutos después de que su padre y Zoro se incorporaran nuevamente a la fiesta, apareció Charlotte Linlin, la presidenta de la corporación Big Mom, acompañada de sus hijos, de entre ellos Pudding, que lucía un vestido blanco, se veía bastante linda, en cuanto les vio, guiño un ojo, todo estaba listo, era hora de romper un compromiso.

La fiesta transcurría pacíficamente, hasta que fue hora de subir a hacer el anuncio del compromiso. Judge subió pulcramente los escalones que lo conducían al pequeño escenario, tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó su discurso.

-Buenas noches a todos, a nombre de todos los que laboramos en los laboratorios Germa 66, agradecemos su presencia y nos sentimos honrados con su asistencia al evento, como es bien sabido, el día de hoy aparte de festejar el aniversario de los laboratorios se festeja la fusión con la corporación Big Mom, la cual se llevaría a cabo mediante un matrimonio, sin embargo, eso no será posible, puesto que un involucrado en este convenio, ya está comprometido- el sonido de los murmullos no se hizo esperar- mis más sinceras disculpas por el inconveniente- se disculpó el hombre haciendo una reverencia en dirección a Linlin, con eso dio por finalizado el discurso.

Pudding había aprovechado la sorpresa de su madre para soltarse a llorar alegando que eso era deshonroso, haciendo una salida dramática del evento, fue seguida por varios de sus hermanos que salieron indignados y finalmente por la presidenta, quien prometió charlar con su padre cuando las cosas se calmaran. La fiesta se concluyó después de ese episodio, Sanji se despidió de sus hermanos y su padre alegremente, ninguno de los comentarios que lanzaron sus hermanos le molesto, ya que se veía libre de un compromiso que no había pedido, camino con Zoro devuelta a su departamento, necesitaba liberar el estrés que tenía aun guardado, de su saco toma la cajetilla de cigarros, se puso uno en la boca y lo encendió.

-Ese es un habito horrible- menciono Zoro.

\- ¿Uh? –contesto Sanji- y beber sake ¿no es también un mal habito?

-Buen punto- concedió el moreno- aunque tengo una mejor alternativa para que te liberes del estrés- dijo mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca.

Sanji expulso el humo y sonrió.

\- ¿Ah sí, y cuál es esa alternativa?

-Esta.

Jalo al rubio un poco más cerca y lo beso, por fin después de mucho tiempo, pudo descubrir a que sabía besar a un chico que fuma, simplemente maravilloso, porque se trataba de Sanji. Cuando termino el beso el rubio dijo.

-Me gusta esta nueva alternativa.

-A mí también- respondió Zoro.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios una vez más.

End.

_**Queridos lectores, hemos llegado al final de este one shot zosan, les agradezco infinitamente por todo su apoyo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Quisiera agradecer a Nais24 por tan lindos comentarios y por seguir esta historia hasta el final, muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras de aliento. **_

_**No crean que esto acaba aquí, bueno esta historia si acaba aquí, pero tengo varios proyectos que me encantaría compartir con ustedes así que no desesperen. **_

_**Nos veremos pronto. **_


End file.
